star_wars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Adrel Ta
Adrel Ta was a Jedi Consular in the Jedi Order during the years before the outbreak of the Dominion and Remnant war. Focusing more on force techniques than physical combat, Adrel excelled in her training under the tutelage of the Jedi masters. During the last few months of her life, she infiltrated the Sith Order to find a lost Jedi spy, unbeknownst to the Jedi Council. She later died on a mission to Tatooine. Biography Pre-Armada Adrel was born on one of the moons of Iego to parents of mixed heritage, a result of ship crashes upon the moon generations prior. Because of her lineage, Adrel was more in tune with the Force than other races in addition to her longer life span and ability to see heat signatures. Sometime after birth, she traveled to and joined the Jedi Order. When Adrel completed her training, she opted to work with the New Republic and became one of the Jedi Ambassadors on Mon Calamari. A Galaxy Divided When Emperor Palpatine called a truce between the galactic factions and organized a meeting on the Remnant capital world, Coruscant, Adrel was one of the committee members that decided Abigail Benson should be the representative from the New Republic. After the meeting ended in failure, she accompanied Alesia Vars, a Republic Senator, to a good will mission to hold talks with the Dominion Empire's Premier, Rie Basoar. While the talks were successful in strengthening relations between the two governments, Adrel was cautious of Rie, knowing the Dominion's Imperial roots. With her curiosity getting the better of her, after the meeting, Adrel reported back to one of the Jedi masters, Ares, on the Yavin IV. With the threat of war between the galactic governments still high, she proposed that the Jedi send a small task force into Dominion space for intelligence gathering, all off the record. Ares agreed with her, acknowledging that the old Jedi ways were now outdated and they could not stand idly by. Together, the two attempted to sneak into Dominion space, disguised as civilians, but upon entering Dominion territory, found themselves in a showdown between them and the Goods Trade Federation. Although Adrel and Ares were able to return to Yavin IV unharmed and without alerting the Dominion of their true purpose, she criticized herself for suggesting such a course of action. Seeing that she was taking her failed mission personally, Ares attempted to offer a new mission to offer her a chance at redemption. Adrel declined Ares's offer, which was to infiltrate the Sith Order in order to find a Jedi spy that had gone silent, but in secret decided to investigate without alerting the Jedi Order. Making it appear that she had gone rogue, Adrel left Yavin IV and made her way to Korriban, the Sith capital world, disguised as one of the recruits. With her knowledge of the Force, she was able to quickly surpass the other recruits, which caught the eyes of several other Sith. However, her new training was cut short when Korriban was attacked by the Jedi, a retaliation by the Jedi for the Sith surprise attack on Yavin IV after Adrel had left. During the battle, she came face to face with Ares, who was surprised to see that she had defected. Although she tried to avoid fighting her former master, Adrel was forced into combat upon the arrival of two higher ranking Sith, Able Rostu and Darth Serket. During the fight, Ares was captured by the Sith, while Adrel lost one of her eyes. Foundation of Blood and Sand One month after the attack on Korriban, Adrel took part in Ares's transportation to a secret Imperial base on Tatooine. However, the mission group came under attack by a Jedi strike force that had intercepted the Sith radio communications, alerting them to his transport. During the fight, both sides came under attack by a mysterious droid. Overseeing Ares's transfer inside of the base, Adrel freed her former master when the droid infiltrated the base, killing the Imperial escorts she had been with. In her last act, she fought the droid in order to allow Ares to escape, but was quickly outfought, giving her life in order to buy him time.